


by your side, always

by likeuwuahh



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Baby Chaeyu, Domestic Fluff, F/F, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: when momo is awakened in the early hours of the morning by her daughter, she can't help but worry.(it seems like everyone just needed some cuddles)
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 293





	by your side, always

**Author's Note:**

> \- for sebby
> 
> happy birthday to one of the most talented artists <3 love you

The Hirai-Myoui family were all fast asleep, tired out from their movie marathon that creeped into the early hours of the morning. If it hadn’t been a holiday for them all tomorrow, Momo and Mina would’ve tucked their littles ones in bed before nine. A little bit of fun together wouldn’t harm anyone, especially when it’d been the youngest one’s wishes to be watching Disney movies. Who could have the heart to say no?

Momo has Mina tucked against the crook of her neck, arms keeping her close even while they’re sleeping. She feels the bed dip beside her and her sleep breaks almost immediately, still accustomed to waking up easily during the nights to hush the kids. A warm, tubby hand pats Momo’s face softly, attempting to get her attention. She tries to blink the weariness away, eyes focusing on her daughter.

“Mommy.” Chaeyoung shakes Momo’s shoulders. Her voice is muffled as if she’d been crying. It’s enough to have Momo sitting up in a heartbeat, concern flaring up in her chest.

She reaches over to turn on the lamp beside her head, the mellow light giving her a chance to see Chaeyoung’s blotchy cheeks, marred with dried tear streaks. A searing pain rises beneath her rib cage upon the sight of her three-year-old, heart caving in. In the few years of parenthood she’s been pushing through, this is the first time Chaeyoung had ever looked this upset.

“Chaengie, what’s wrong?” Momo reaches forward, tugging her eldest into her arms.

“Wie is crying.” Chaeyoung tugs on Momo’s sleeve in an attempt to pull her out of bed. “I pats her. Gave Joongie too.”

As soon as she slips out of bed, Mina stirs awake beside her, confusion plastered across her face. She follows Momo to the next room despite her disorientation, worked up with anxiousness. Momo and Mina freeze as soon as they step foot inside the room. Inside the wooden cot, Tzuyu sits in the middle, clutching her puppy plushie to her chest. Her eyes shine with unshed tears. But, as soon as she locks eyes with the two of them, she bursts into tears.

If there’s anything that could possibly break Momo’s heart, it would be the sound of her kids crying. She takes three big steps and has Tzuyu in her arms, biting back her own tears at the painful wails from their one-year-old. Tzuyu clings on to Momo, burrowing her head against her neck. Her tears soak through Momo’s shirt and she looks to Mina for help as Tzuyu’s cries continue to pierce the silence. Momo rubs Tzuyu’s back as she walks around the room, hoping to provide comfort to the little one. Chaeyoung looks up at them both with worrisome eyes as she clings onto Mina’s leg, utterly worried for her little sister.

“Maybe she’s teething. Chaeng was the same at her age, maybe even worse.” Mina suggests, patting Chaeyoung’s head.

“I’ll grab some yoghurt from the fridge. It might help.” Momo sighs softly as Tzuyu’s cries begin to decrease. By the time they reach the kitchen, Tzuyu is simply sniffling a little bit, little evidence of her tears from earlier. Tzuyu waits patiently for Momo to open the squeezable yoghurt bottle before taking it off her.

Momo chuckles at her quick eating habits, keeping a hold on the bottle to make sure Tzuyu doesn’t eat too much of it too fast. When Tzuyu finishes, Momo makes sure to rub some teething gel on her gums before settling her into her cot again, hoping for her to fall asleep as she always does when they tuck her in.

But just as she moves to leave the room, Tzuyu’s eyes water and she leans against the railing of the cot, arms raised. It sounds like she’s about to burst into tears at any given moment. Momo is bewildered beyond comprehension. Was the teething not the reason behind her outburst earlier? Rather, it seems like Tzuyu doesn’t want to be left alone for the night.

“I swear her clinginess _definitely_ comes from you.” Momo shakes her head as she lifts Tzuyu up into her arms again. She lets out a squeal of glee, holding onto her tightly. Mina mumbles in disagreement but is well aware of the accuracy of her wife’s statement. She wants more hugs and kisses from her wife – _so what_. There’s nothing wrong with that.

“Chaengie, do you want us to tuck you in?” Mina crouches down, carding through her daughter’s tangled locks.

“Chaeng big.” Chaeyoung shakes her head, hugging Mina. She tugs on Momo’s pants and she bends down too, level with her daughter. “Mommy kiss. Wie kiss.”

Tzuyu giggles as Chaeyoung places a sloppy kiss on her cheek. The three of them watch as Chaeyoung crawls into bed herself, letting Mina pull the blankets over her. She manages to squeeze a kiss in there too and Momo has to hide a laugh at the grimace that makes way on her daughter’s face. Chaeyoung looks over at Tzuyu, grins toothily.

“Wie happy. Night Wie.” Chaeyoung waves before she turns over, holding onto her little strawberry plushie.

Momo’s heart feels warm knowing Tzuyu has such a caring sister to look up to.

(of course, she’s well aware that things will shift when they’ll grow up)

More fights and arguments over everything and anything possible. But, the fact that Chaeyoung had tried to console Tzuyu before she came to them tugs at her strings. It’s adorable how she tries to look after Tzuyu already, despite their young ages. It’s awfully alike to how she’d grown up with Hana by her side.

Mina switches off the light as the three of them exit the room, moving back to their own. Momo carries a sleepy Tzuyu into the room, glad the tiredness would knock her out soon.

“Baby, give Tzuyu to me. I’ll tuck her in the middle.” Mina stretches out her arms and Tzuyu immediately reaches out, yawning widely.

Momo smiles as Mina kisses the top of Tzuyu’s head, placing her in the centre. She’s holding onto Mina’s forefinger tightly, not intending to let go anytime soon. Halfway through the night, that grip will loosen and only _then_ will Mina be able to get her finger back. Tzuyu usually clung on to her plushie but she’d left him in the cot, meaning Mina will be her new toy.

She slips under the covers a few minutes later, reaching over Tzuyu to intertwine her hand with Mina’s free one. Even though she’s almost asleep, she chooses to pat Tzuyu’s back, soothing her to sleep. Her soft breathing indicates that she’s fallen asleep and Momo and Mina sigh in relief, overjoyed.

The events of the night had given them both quite the scare, neither of them ever having dealt with such heavy emotions from Tzuyu since she’d been born. They’d been warned that the first few years would be truly challenging. She’d underestimated the little things that could throw everything off-course. Without the support the two of them have, Momo’s sure they would be having a very difficult time. She’s ever so grateful for their friends and family.

But most of all, she’s thankful to the lovely woman beside her.

Momo looks over to her wife, sees her fast asleep already. Her moment of panic earlier would’ve been detrimental if Mina hadn’t been within her reach. She chuckles lowly before pushing herself up to place a tender kiss on her forehead. She has the best wife and two beautiful kids. She really couldn’t ask for more.

Just as the tiredness begins to sink in, Momo hears light footsteps nearing their bed. Chaeyoung stands by the edge of the bed sporting a sheepish grin as she holds her pillow in her hands.

Her big Chaengie can’t sleep alone, so it seems. Momo scoots over, raises the blankets for her daughter to slide in. She doesn’t mention anything, simply let’s Chaeyoung snuggle against her chest. There’s an overwhelming amount of warmth in the bed but it’s one that Momo enjoys. Warmth that’s enough to keep them going for the rest of their lives. It proves to be a reminder of the love the four of them share.

She switches off the lamp beside the bed, hoping to shroud the room in darkness. But, there’s light that creeps in through the gaps of the blinds, making Momo aware of how late it is now. She closes her eyes, pulls Chaeyoung closer to her side as she shuffles in the middle. She drifts off to sleep, finally, in the safety of each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> @likeuwuahh on twitter


End file.
